Field
The present invention relates generally to firearms, and more specifically to magazine wells for firearms.
Background
Bolt action type rifles, with a long history of use, are typically considered to be one of the most accurate types of rifles, and are often used as sniper and precision platforms; however, users who convert a bolt action type rifle into a rifle suitable for use with a detachable box magazine generally inadvertently introduce additional tolerance stack-up, resulting in a weapon that may feed unreliably.
In a typical Remington 700 Long Action rifle with a currently-available aftermarket bottom metal, the stability of the magazine is controlled by the magazine body to bottom metal interface, the trigger guard to stock interface, and the trigger guard to action interface. The trigger guard to stock interface controls the height of the bottom metal, and affects the fore-aft and lateral placement of the magazine. Specifically, if the stock is inletted off center, then lateral placement of the trigger guard is adversely affected; if the stock inletting is improperly placed longitudinally, then the fore- and aft-placement of the magazine is adversely affected. Moreover, even though mounting screws that attach the trigger guard to the stock are the primary interface with the stock, there generally remains some room for relative movement or shifted alignment, which is affected by the trigger guard to stock interface. That is, the trigger guard to stock interface can vary significantly, given that this interface is affected by the competence of the gunsmith, often a hobbyist, performing the necessary inletting work on the stock. Those skilled in the art will understand that attachment of the aftermarket bottom metal requires that the rifle be modified by the gunsmith. In the case of a wooden stock, the trigger guard to stock interface may further be affected by warpage of the wood over time and/or due to varying weather conditions, particularly in moist environments. The trigger guard to action interface primarily controls the fore-aft and lateral placement of the bottom metal. Because so many interfaces control the stability of the magazine, the tolerance stack-up can result in excessive relative movement between the components and an inherent reduction in reliability of the firearm.
Other firearms, such as the Remington 700 Short Action and/or completely unrelated platforms such as the M16, may also result in an excessive tolerance stacking.
Moreover, bolt action type rifles, such as the Remington 700 Long Action, may be designed with a relatively long and narrow bottom metal feature that, while replaceable for repair, results in a shape that generally would allow detachable box magazines and/or replacement bottom metals having a magazine receiving well, if installed, to more readily rock within the receiving space for the bottom metal. That is, these firearms were not designed with a detachable box magazine being contemplated.
Therefore, there remains a need for a conversion kit or component that allows a user to convert a bolt action type rifle into one that accepts a detachable box magazine, while maintaining reliable functionality.